STOP BULLYING
Bulling has been an exceeding issue over the years… it is about time to make it stop! Bulling affects everyone not just the victims of bulling but, the bully’s and everyone surrounding them. The numbers of kids that are starting to become victims as well as bullies are increasing. Nobody like’s a bully and being one just makes matters worse. Bullying is a major problem that we haven’t been able to stop, every year more and more people become bullied at school and online, if we take a stand against bullying and not encouragedit I believe that we can put an end to it! Bullying has gone viral. People have been bullying over the internet on social media sites such as Facebook and even twitter. As well as social networking sites people have also used our new technology of texting to harass people. Cyber bullying is what its called when you bully someone over the internet. “Dharun Ravi was accused of having so viciously tormented his Rutgers University roommate named Tyler Clementi, that in September 2010 he committed suicide.” (Cloud 2) Clementi jumped to his death off the George Washington Bridge. (Cloud 2) “partly because of the bridges proximity to the nations media capitol and partly because of his gut ranching Facebook sign off.” (Cloud 2) “Jumping off the GW bridge sorry” Tyler Clementi posted just mere hours of his suicide. The matter was he used his Facebook, which was the same thing his roommate Dharun used to bully him in which to state his suicide. Bullicide is the act of killing oneself because of being bullied and that is exactly what he did. People should not bully over the internet or at all for that matter. Yet at least at school not everyone can see it. On the internet the victim and the bully has the whole world watching as their audience. Not everyone forgets…. Glass 2 Bulling in school is still in play as well. It may be the “old fashioned”..it is still just as effective! Bulling should not be happening in school teachers should be making it stop and start being aware that it IS HAPPENING!!! Parent’s think that bullying in schools is just “a part of school” which is complete utter nonsense! “Not that long ago, it was dismissed as an unfortunate rite of childhood,” wrote Cloud. When someone gets bullied they feel unsafe, scared and sad. Statistics show that on a daily average 160,000 children miss school because they fear they will be bullied again (Hall and Jones 3) Bystanders could really help stop bullying if they stood up right when it is happening! Stop bullying on the spot therefore it can’t go anywhere or develop anymore. If a teacher see’s the bullying or anyone really should stoop it to don’t be afraid! “When adults respond quickly and consistently they sent the message that it is not acceptable.” (Prevent Bullying) When stopping bullying on spot you should intervene immediately, separate the kids involved and make sure everyone is safe. (Prevent Bullying) Another reason bystanders are afraid of standing up for the victims is because of their fear of being the next victim of the bully. That is scary and understandable. Yet it doesn’t matter if a bully is stopped then he cannot bully anyone anymore! Now I feel it is our job to make bullying stop! The question is not why should we stop bullying? It’s why haven’t it already been stopped? Or what can we do to stop it? Kids feel unsafe in school and that’s not healthy. Say you’re 15 right now when you have children do you want them to feel unsafe in school?? I don’t think so!!!! The .U.S. Department of Justice reported that 37% of student’s do not feel safe at school because of bullying!” Glass 3 (Cloud3) Are we going to have to wait until that 37 is a 50% to realize that THIS IS A PROBLEM? We need to support being different and teach others to understand that bullying is wrong! That just saying something mean can develop into so much more. Everyone needs to encourage kids to do what they love. We as adults need to model how to treat others with kindness! We are the mold for every younger person to learn and grow upon! “Kids learn from adults” (Prevent Bullying) Anti bullying programs are another great way to stop bullying though most don’t come for free. Cloud wrote, “The largest anti-bullying company, the Olewus Bullying Protection Program, charges thousands of dollars to large school districts that need to train educators to recognize and report warning signs of bullying, like repeated introverted behavior among the possible victims. (Cloud 3) If we had more free anti bullying prgrams and compain’s we would get more restsult’s and that’s exactly what we need! Bullying has always been wrong. Some people support it which makes them wrong. Yet people let peole get away with bullying everyday. Bystandards you need to stand up because if you don’t it could lead to another byllycide. Or mabye not but we will never know! Yet are we going to wait to see the day it happens again? Are we going to let the suicide rates go up because of this!?!? Is bullying going to be another statistic in this world? I hope not so far hope has not helped the victims but one day it will.